Auto seizing connectors are used to make secure electrical connections in a minimal number of connection steps. With respect to coaxial cables, for example, one cable end can be fitted with a male portion of an auto seizing connector and another cable end can be provided with a complimentary female portion. As the male and female portions are pressed or screwed together to fully mate them, a female contact or terminal within the female portion grips and locks on to a male contact or pin terminal associated with the male portion.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art fully mated auto seizing connector, wherein the distal end 12 of a male portion 14 abuts a wall 16 that defines one end of a cavity 18 within a female portion 20. Prior to completing the connection or being fully mated, a closing collar 22, having a converging passage 24 therethrough for receiving a female terminal 26, is movable within an aperture 28 in the wall 16 of the female portion 20 so that a cavity facing end or portion 30 of the closing collar 22 can extend into the cavity 18. During connection of the male and female portions 14, 20, the distal end 12 of the male portion 14 abuts the cavity facing portion 30 of the closing collar 22 and pushes the closing collar out of the cavity 18. As the closing collar 22 moves axially, the inner wall of the closing collar which defines the converging passage 24 presses against the tapered outer surface of the female terminal 26 and causes a passage 32 within the female terminal 26 to compress radially from a first engagement state to a second engagement state. The diameter of the passage 32 in the second engagement state is sufficiently reduced to seize a male terminal 34 which is associated with the male portion 14 and which is inserted into the passage as the male portion approaches the closing collar 22. When the male and female portions 14, 20 are mated, the distal end 12 of the male portion 14 inhibits or blocks axial movement of a closing collar 22 beyond the wall 16 and back into the cavity 18, thus ensuring a solid electrical connection until the connector portions are separated.
The Society of Cable and Television Engineers (SCTE) has promulgated new standards relating to connectors for cable television applications (CATV). More specifically, SCTE standards IPS-SP-500 and IPS-SP-501 (hereinafter "the standards") set forth dimensional requirements for both the male and female connector portions. However, when the standards are applied to auto seizing connectors, problems arise.
Problems related to the new standards are illustrated in FIG. 2, wherein a male portion 42 in accordance with the standards is shown fully mated with a female portion 20 in accordance with the standards. Under the new standards, although the male portion has substantially the same dimensions as the "pre-standard" male portion, the new female portion 20 has a deeper or longer cavity 18 than that of the "pre-standard" female connector. Therefore, the distal end of the male portion 42 is unable to either abut the closing collar 22 or push it completely through the wall 16. Accordingly, the closing collar 22 is unable to compress the female terminal 26 about the male terminal 34. Thus, the combination of either an old male portion or a male portion 42 in accordance with the standards, and a new female portion 20 is inoperable. A device is needed that not only allows old connector portions to function with new connector portions, but also allows connectors having both portions manufactured in accordance with the new standards to function properly.